monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-80.28.235.40-20141012164440/@comment-80.28.235.40-20141012170702
All characters have a unique ability, which will possibly decide their role in battle. For example Rami, the big-breasted imp, has an ability that increases Fire damage, which may fit her for the magician job since they have a fire spell. - There is two different friendship points, one for mobs (that max at 100) and one for the recruited character (which I don't know the limit, but I surpassed 1000 and is still increasing). Explanation below: > The first one increases the chance of recruiting the character if you don't have it. Also, there's a chance that if you trigger dialogue with the mob it either gives you money or an item. Since the imp mentioned above gives you a sandwich, something you can only obtain if she gives you a present, there's a high possibility that you can only get certain items that way. > The second one has some bonuses in the castle. First, there's currently three levels: 10, 100 and another one that is not specified nor implemented in the demo (but you can possibly guess it's 1000). Once you reach those points, they will give you a useful item. Second, if you have a certain amount of points, you can trigger H-scenes with them by asking requests to them. The majority of them have a scene not available to be seen. Taking into account that there's no vaginal sex in any of the options in the requests in the demo, high chance that at a really high friendship level you can have vaginal sex with them. - You can only bring 8 party members with you, 4 active and 4 in reserve. You can switch them outside and inside battle. Also, in the demo, there's a camping scene in which all the characters in the party wander around the area (except the dog girl which is missing) and you can interact with them (and some of them give you an item). So yeah, high chance that in some scenes you will be able to interact with the whole party so you may want to save before to see what happens with everybody. - In battle, you have the same options as in the normal game, including switching the party and running away. So yeah, you can surrender to the opponent. Also, when monsters have taken some damage, they may request to do some service to you in exchange of not hurting them anymore. This potentially leads to losing the battle if you accept, though it may appeal some people. I have a feeling that in some cases the monsters may force you to accept the requests, like if they used the "Eye of Submission" on you, but this is just speculation. - When you die, it's not game over. You appear in a special area, and from there you can appear to whatever point you've set. With that I mean that in the two available cities, you can find a priest that you can ask to set a respawn point, and when you die, you will appear at the city where you set that point. - Depending on the race or job, you may not be able to equip certain items. For example, thiefs can't equip weapons like axes, and slimes can't equip a lot of body armor available in the demo. In general, humans can equip nearly everything, and all characters can equip accesories. - There's a monster encyclopedia. In there, you can see the stats of the monsters, their strenghts and weaknesses, the items they can drop, the items you can steal, their favourite food and even the panties you can steal from them (yeah, the Playboy job at level 10 gives you a skill that allows you to steal panties if they have. Obviously, slimes don't have panties, so that skill won't work on them for example, but the imp mentioned above does have one). Apart from all of this, you can experience any defeat scene you have suffered. You won't be able to fight against them using the encyclopedia. You'll have to go to where they are and, in case of bosses, go to the Illias temple in the starting village, where you can refight them (you need to get the Key to Hades in Illiasburg first). I believe I shared everything I know here.